Never Alone
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: McSwarek - Songfic drabble #7: Andy thinks about Sam and realizes that he is always there for her. Chapter 2 added
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue and the song "Never Alone" is by BarlowGirl.

A.N. This one came to me while I was attempting to write an English paper for class...

* * *

Andy woke and stretched. She was glad that although Luke had bought the house she had kept her apartment. When they broke up, she did not have to look for a new place.

If she was honest with herself, she would not be in this apartment for much longer. Sam had waited a few weeks after her breakup with Luke before asking her out. Since then, they had been a secret couple. She hadn't wanted people to talk about it, in case it did not go anywhere, and Sam hadn't cared, he just wanted her to be happy.

They didn't spend every night together, but they did spend a bulk of their off duty time at her apartment or his house. He mentioned at one point that when the time came, she should just move in and she agreed. She had her own set of keys to his house, but she was not ready for that final step yet. Sam was patient and told her he would wait.

Last night, right before they headed to the Black Penny, Frank Best had called Sam into his office. Andy said goodnight and sent Sam a text saying she was going home, to bed, and she would see him in the morning. He had texted her back saying he would see her in the morning.

Andy glanced at the clock feeling the onset of a headache. If she didn't hurry she was going to be late. She dressed quickly and then ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth. On the way out, she grabbed something from the counter and stuck it in her pocket. Sam's patience was going to pay off today. She had not slept well, and realized it was because Sam was not there. She planned to rectify not being with him every night.

Andy reached the station with a few minutes to spare. She quickly changed into her uniform and headed into the Parade Room.

_I waited for you today  
But you didn't show  
No no no_

Andy glanced around. Sam was not there yet, which was surprising for him. She assumed he was running late until Frank Best walked in and started without mentioning Sam's absence.

_I needed you today  
So where did you go?_

Today, of all days, she really needed to talk to Sam. Where was he? Where had he gone without telling her? It wasn't like him to take a day off without telling her, especially since they were a couple, although no one besides the two of them and Sarah knew about it.

_You told me to call  
Said you'd be there_

As soon as Parade was over, she tried calling his cell phone. He had texted her last night saying he would see her in the morning, so where was he?

_And though I haven't seen you  
Are you still there?_

She was confused when he did not answer his cell phone but hid her concern as she got into the passenger side of Noelle's squad car.  
They had not been riding together for long when Andy suddenly felt sick. They were near a wooded area and she asked Noelle to pull over. As soon as the car was stationary, Andy jumped out and ran into the woods.

When she returned, Noelle gave her a questioning look. "I'm fine" she replied.

Noelle just looked at her and turned the squad car around and headed back to the station.

When they reached the station, Noelle dragged her into Best's office and told him that Andy was sick and she was taking Andy home. Best nodded and told Andy to take the day before Andy could protest.

Noelle left Andy by her apartment. Andy waited for the squad car to pull away before pulling out her keys to make sure she had a specific one. Then she stuffed her keys into her pocket and began to walk.

When she reached his house, the first thing she noticed was the truck in the driveway. She tapped on the door and then unlocked it.

_I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel you by my side_

"Sam?" she called as she stepped into the house. "Sammy, where are you? I need you." Tears began to fall. She didn't know where he was and she really needed him. The house felt vacant; empty, and her gut feeling told her he was not in the house.

_So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone_

She walked through the entire house but couldn't find him. Eventually she ended up sitting on his bed. Even if he wasn't physically there, she felt his presence and began to calm down. She pulled out her cell phone and tried his number again.

She jumped when his cell phone began ringing right next to her, her calm feeling shattered. She looked at the cell phone and saw a piece of paper under it with her name on it.

_And though I cannot see you  
And I can't explain why  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life  
_

Andy picked up the paper and began to read. Sam seemed to know that she would eventually come to his house and had taken the time to write her a note, saying that he did not want to go undercover but it was either going undercover or losing his job. They wanted him on it right away and did not want him speaking to anyone.

He went on to reassure her that he was going to be fine and that his only regret was not being able to say goodbye and tell her in person.

A sudden sense of calm washed over her as she read the last six words: "_just remember, I love you sweetheart_". Sam would always be there for her and it wasn't because of her that he was gone. She stretched out in his bed and fell asleep.

_We cannot separate  
'Cause you're part of me_

Andy woke feeling better that she had in the morning when she had woken up. Sam was a part of her, in more ways than either of them could imagine. When he came home, they would let the world know that they were inseparable.

_And though you're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen_

The next few days passed quickly for Andy. No one spoke about Sam by some unwritten rule. She had seen him once and knew that he was still watching out for her, an invisible bodyguard.

She would trust what she couldn't see, since she knew that even undercover, Sam Swarek had her back.

* * *

A.N. Okay, a little longer than I originally planned but oh well! Let me know what you think, reviews make my day and inspire me to continue writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue and the song "Never Alone" is by BarlowGirl.

This chapter is dedicated to NothatRose. Thank you to Tinkerpanda for pointing out the fact that sometimes keeping the lyrics together is more powerful.

* * *

Andy bit back a yawn. She and Traci had gone out on a call and were now stuck at the barn for the rest of the day to complete the paperwork. Traci had stepped into Jerry's office for a few minutes as Andy finished up her part of the paperwork.

Andy glanced up at the clock, calculating. There were still another two hours of shift. When she caught herself yawning again, she made up her mind. She stood up and made her way to Frank Best's office.

"Sir?" she said, knocking on the door.

He motioned for her to come in. When the door swung closed, he took a good look at her. "McNally, what's going on? You look exhausted."

Andy gave a tired smile. "I am exhausted. I know there are still two hours of shift but since Traci and I are stuck here for the remainder of the shift I was wondering if I could take these two hours off." She tried, unsuccessfully, to hide another yawn.

Frank studied her for a minute. "Go. Try to get some rest McNally, I can't have you falling asleep on the job."

Andy let herself out of his office and headed to the locker room to change.

When she reached her apartment building, she smiled as a familiar truck greeted her. She was staying by Sam's place but every morning she would drive his truck and leave it in front of her apartment. She lived a block away from the station and wanted to wait until Sam came home before making the announcement public.

Andy made her way up the stairs to her apartment. After her first night at Sam's she decided she was ready to take action. She had boxes in her apartment; boxes she acquired when she was planning on moving in with Luke. She started by packing two boxes of necessities and bringing them to Sam's house. She spent the next few days just packing up her apartment without bringing anything else. Then, a postcard arrived in the mail, signifying that even undercover, Sam was watching out for her. The postcard was innocent, no signature or return address. All the card said was "_I hope you are unpacking, most of the dresser drawers and the closet are free."_ After that, she brought over two boxes a night and unpacked them.

Tonight, she had three boxes left. Once these three boxes were out of her apartment, her apartment would be bare except for the heavy objects, items which she needed Sam's help to move. She made three trips out to the truck and then got into the driver's seat and drove to Sam's apartment.

…

Andy wandered into the kitchen and poured herself a cold drink. She leaned against the counter, missing Sam. She had finished unpacking but wished he had been there to do it with her.

She yawned again. Moving was exhausting. Maybe now that she was done, she would actually get some rest and stop showing up for work exhausted.

She slowly made her way to the bedroom and grabbed one of Sam's black t-shirts. She quickly changed for bed and snuggled under the covers, falling into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

_I waited for you today  
But you didn't show  
No no no  
I needed you today  
So where did you go?  
You told me to call  
Said you'd be there  
And though I haven't seen you  
Are you still there?_

The man stood outside 15th division twenty minutes before shift was over. He watched as his friends and colleagues made their way back to the station to change into civvies before heading to the Black Penny or home.

_She_ did not return so he assumed that she had been on desk. He waited for her to exit in her street clothes. He knew he should have gone straight in to report but he wanted to see her first, to hold her in his arms for a minute.

Time passed and he saw every officer from their shift leave, except for her. He pulled out the prepaid cell phone he had been given for the undercover op and dialed her number. When it went straight to voicemail, he sighed, frustrated. He slipped into the station, knowing he could no longer push it off. He was worried. _Where was she? Why wasn't she at work?_ He knew she had been there in the morning because his truck was in front of her apartment.

_I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel you by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone  
And though I cannot see you  
And I can't explain why  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life  
We cannot separate  
'Cause you're part of me  
And though you're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen_

He made his way into the women's locker room and called out "McNally" but there was no reply. The locker room felt bare and empty and he knew that she was not there. Even though she wasn't there, he knew she backed him up every step of the way. With this calming, reassuring thought, he steeled his shoulders and headed to Frank Best's office.

He knocked lightly on the door and then slipped inside. "Mission accomplished" he said quietly.

Frank looked up with a smile. "Sam, good to see you! You coming to work tomorrow or taking a day off?" he was happy to see his friend was back safely but knew better than to ask for details since Sam normally did not like talking about his undercover missions. If he wanted details, he would read Sam's report from Guns and Gangs.

Sam thought for a second. "I'll make a Swarek entrance, as usual."

Frank came around the desk and held out his hand. The two men shook hands and then Sam headed out.

"Sammy."

Sam turned in the direction of the voice. "Jerry."

"Good to see your back man. How was the op?"

"A success." As much as it was good to see Jerry, he just wanted to go home and find out where Andy was.

"Listen, you need a ride?"

Sam nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm exhausted. Looking forward to my bed." He wasn't really tired but it was a good excuse to get out of going to the Penny.

...

Jerry let him out in front of his house. "See you tomorrow Sammy."

Sam opened the door and stepped out of the car. "Listen, don't tell anyone I'm back yet."

Jerry smiled. He knew how Sam liked to do things. "Of course." Sam closed the door and he drove off.

Sam turned towards his house. All of the lights were off but he knew Andy was inside because his truck was sitting in the driveway. He uncovered the spare key and unlocked the door before replacing the key.

He flicked on the hall light and began to walk through the house silently, so as not to wake Andy if she was sleeping.

* * *

Andy woke suddenly. She didn't know what woke her until she heard the creaking of floorboards. She pulled the covers tighter around her, suddenly frightened. Her cell phone was off and in the kitchen. What if it was a robber? She forced herself to stay calm. Maybe if she pretended she was asleep the intruder would not hurt her.

Her thoughts scattered when the hallway light flickered on. An intruder would use the cover of dark to move, so it could not be an intruder. She sat up as the door handle turned.

When the door opened, she launched herself into Sam's arms. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her thoroughly. "I missed you" he murmured as he carried her back to the bed when they broke for air.

They sat on the bed, content. Finally, Andy looked up at him. "Sam," she hesitated, unsure of how he was going to take the news "I have something that I need to discuss with you."

Sam held her close, feeling her sudden uneasiness. It made him anxious. "Okay sweetheart."

Andy reached over and pulled something off the dresser and handed it to him. Sam stared at it for a minute before looking at her. "You're…" he trailed off.

Andy nodded, tears in her eyes. "I'm pregnant. I found out the night you went undercover." The tears began their silent journey down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Sam."

Sam gently wiped the tears away. "I'm not." He pulled away from her and reached into a drawer to grab something. Then he slid off the bed and knelt on one knee in front of her. "Andy McNally, I love you and I want you to be here for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?" He opened his hand and revealed a black box with a small diamond ring.

Andy stared at him, looking into his eyes. "You're not mad?"

Sam grinned at her. "I will be if I don't get the answer to my question that I'm looking for."

Andy giggled. "Yes, Sam Swarek, I will marry you."

Sam stood up and gathered her into his arms and kissed her again. "I love you Andy. Our child will grow up in a warm, caring home with two parents who love him or her." He then gently placed her on the bed and climbed in next to her. "Sleep love, my child's mommy needs her rest."

Andy snuggled against him and closed her eyes, knowing she would never be alone.

* * *

A.N. Let me know what you think - reviews make my day!


End file.
